


【卡梅】【ABO】涩（二）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 废话在前：这是一篇卡梅HE的还愿Alpha 卡卡Omega 梅西无妻无子设定旧梦重温梗





	【卡梅】【ABO】涩（二）

他真的不需要前戏，毕竟这只是解决生理问题，他的alpha六年前莫名其妙地就甩了他，现在这些小心翼翼的亲吻和抚摸不过是因为这个巴西人天性温柔，而不是对他还念念不忘，自知之明他还是有的，这点儿破事儿，他拎得清。  
他必须拎得清。  
“有点儿紧”，梅西感觉到alpha从他的上衣口袋里摸出了那个塑料纸包，对方的一只手还在他身体里扩张，单手只能和牙齿配合弄开包装，卡卡一边套一边抱怨：“你选伴侣的眼光也不怎么样，这也太紧了，我有点儿疼。”  
珍惜卡卡这种怨气冲天的模样吧，下了床的圣子是无论如何也说不出这种骚话的。  
新晋的金球先生翻了个白眼，妈的这就只是他来的路上宣传预防HIV的志愿者敲着车窗挨个人发的套，为此他还陪着人家拍了合照签了十几个卡片，适合大多数人的均码套子当然配合不了身上这个巴西人的天赋异禀  
葡萄味儿的信息素夹缠着巴西甘蔗酒的辛辣，梅西觉得自己的腺体疼的要命，他对卡卡的信息素实在是太敏感了，鼓胀着的腺体甚至开始一跳一跳地渴望着alpha的信息素，这种渴望直观地转化成危险的色欲，他觉得自己又流出了一滩水，卡卡垫在他身下的外套因为被Omega的体液浸透，黏着在了他的腰上，冰凉的，有点儿难受。  
“里卡多……”  
那个名字不受控地从他嘴里溜出来，带着灼热的气息和催促，梅西的眼角被流过的汗水煞得绯红，卡卡低头看着他，那些冷静和坚强的伪装渐渐被情热撕破，脆弱得一如当年16岁初见的小兔子模样。  
卡卡想吻他，不知有意还是无意，他低下头的时候梅西咬着嘴唇刚好偏过了脸，卡卡堪堪擦过他的唇角，毛绒绒的吻就落在梅西这几年越发锋利的下颌线上。  
“别磨蹭”，被胡茬刺痛的梅西稍稍回过神来，急切的巴萨小国王驯服的献上自己脆弱的脖颈，葡萄味儿的信息素沉淀出酒味来，夺魂摄魄，空气中散发的因子急切地替他勾引和讨好着覆在他身上的男人，他恨死了自己这副被本能驱使的样子，却又别无他法：“给我个痛快。”  
梅西觉得喉咙上一痛，被刺激到有些失控的巴西人咬着他的喉结把自己顶了进来。  
太大了，身材娇小的Omega被突如其来的进入哽住了，因为梅西的心不在焉，他们的前戏做的急切而潦草，即使是已经陷入情潮多时的Omega，还是觉得太大了，甚至有点儿疼。  
卡卡停在那里没有动，细碎的亲吻落在小国王滚烫的颈侧和衬衫敞开的胸口，沙发太窄，长手长脚的alpha动作不敢太大，他细致地吻着那个人，那个他爱着又不得不离开的人，每个亲吻都写满陈年心事。  
“里奥”，卡卡摩挲着梅西的侧脸，柔软的眉眼难过地皱在一起，Omega这才发现，那个从来都优雅自持云淡风轻的男人，眼中噙满痛苦和遗憾，声音里有让人不能忽视的示弱般的祈求：“让我吻你，让我吻你……”  
你到底在痛苦和遗憾什么呢？  
明明不是你先说的分手吗？  
小国王很想揪着卡卡的领子质问他，但这不是个翻旧账吵架的时候，当那双热烈的唇落下来的瞬间，梅西闭上了眼睛，没有再拒绝。  
他的身体渴望着卡卡，渴望了六年，他没办法否认一丝一毫。  
情潮卷土重来，清明所剩无几，在这股熟悉的、安心的信息素的环绕下，强烈的渴求感，让自己几乎已经忘了他们已经分开了。

Omega的身体就像一个陷阱，层层嵌套的柔软内壁紧紧地绞着alpha的性器，收缩蠕动的丰富触感让卡卡有些难以自持。  
上帝作证，他和梅西分手后其实一直过得清清白白，已经好几年都只跟自己的右手交流感情了，就连和他关系很好的克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多都信了卡卡因为信仰婚前不会跟人上床的鬼话。  
梅西给他的套子本来就勒得他难受，梅西本人也夹得这样紧，素了这么久之后他原本引以为傲的自制力都快崩塌于空气中越来越浓的葡萄味儿了。  
卡卡摸了一把自己的后颈，死死按住了跳动的腺体，遮盖片上翘起的一角被他压了回去，他不能失控，不能伤害他的男孩儿。  
这么想着，alpha的阴茎开始试探的抽送起来，梅西偏过头咬住自己的手指凌乱地喘息着，喉咙里哽着停不下藏不住的呻吟。  
说的好像谁在分手之后乱搞了一样。  
梅西仰着脖子失神地哼着，他的身体太久没尝过这种又痛又爽的滋味了，他被涨潮般一波一波的快感操到浑身无力，alpha的抽插又深又狠，对方太熟悉他的身体，知道碰哪里能让他舒服而又不至于伤到他，闭合的生殖腔口被滚烫的性器顶得酸软不堪，陷入热潮的身体敏感到不可思议，他甚至觉得自己能通过腔口的粘膜感知到alpha阴茎上纵横的血管和搏动的血液。  
当卡卡低下头再次舔吻上他的喉结的时候，他没出息的在自己的性器一下都没被碰到的情况下射了出来。  
他在因高潮而失神的前一秒还恶趣味的想，他射了卡卡一身，深色的西装裤上乳白的液体格外显眼，谁让这个总是试图体面的混蛋只解开了皮带拉开裤链干他而不脱衣服来着。  
活该！  
卡卡有点儿受不了了，高潮后的Omega内壁用力绞紧吮吸着他的阴茎，引诱着他继续像更诱人的秘处进犯，他试探的抽送了几下，握住梅西的一只脚踝压在了肩上，再一用力，以一个熟悉的角度斜斜的凿进了梅西的生殖腔。  
他还记得，这个角度的进入Omega比较不会痛，果然，他觉得自己像是戳破了一个装满水的气球，大量带着葡萄味儿的稀薄的液体顺着交合的地方湿透了梅西身下那件做工考究的羊毛西装。  
被打开腔体的Omega抖得像风中的一片叶子，随后又因为alpha用力的抽插顶弄哭喊了起来。  
但愿休息室的隔音还过得去。  
卡卡最后分神担心了一下第二天要面对的问题，就又被Omega甜蜜的身体夺去了思绪，细微的奇异的摩擦感在他成结的时候引起了注意，但梅西深红的腺体显然更吸引他，卡卡咬了上去，信息素的融合让alpha也爽得手脚发麻，得到了足够信息素安抚的小国王则干脆地迎来又一波高潮的时候晕了过去。

回了神的小太阳缓缓退出了梅西的身体，松了口气，在睡着的小国王头上印下一个吻，时光好像格外善待他，当梅西收起冷漠和锐利的时候，还是那个跟在罗尼身后，追着自己叫哥哥的小男孩儿。  
他爱他。  
从来没有停止过。  
但，当务之急是把这个快把他勒断的、该死的、不知道属于哪个混蛋的套子给摘下来，他抽了张纸巾准备把这玩意打结包住带走，却发现精液从尖端的部分缓缓淌出来晕湿了抽纸。  
啧，果然是太小了，这玩意确实和他八字不合。  
卡卡又多包了几层放进了自己的口袋里，低头帮梅西整理的时候，电光火石之间，他愣在了当场。


End file.
